


The Heartfilia Folly

by Allykaydee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Nalu - Freeform, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykaydee/pseuds/Allykaydee
Summary: When Magic becomes outlawed in Fiore, the most unlikely of people must come together to stop the tyranny. A magical witch hunt leads celestial wizard, Lucy, on the run for her life. But Lucy holds a secret that could save the magical world as she knows it, or destroy it at the cost of her own being.





	The Heartfilia Folly

        Lucy’s walk back to home was long and laborious, her joints hurt and her head was throbbing. She felt like an old lady, one foot already in the grave. The miles passed by her, it took a million years for her to get anywhere. She was slow going, the thought of her warm bed and a nice shower kept her feet moving forward.  
Rows of corn slid past her as she marched on, the divisions in the crops showed worlds beyond them, houses on the other sides of the fields were dusty from the clay sand. Dying yellow light spilled across the small country town and its sleepy inhabitants. Birds flew in circles above her, even they thought she’d be dead soon too. She glared at the black shapes. She may be bloody and sore but she wasn’t dead yet.  
        Night was rapidly descending on the dirt road she was walking on. It seeped into the wind and clouds and sky bringing with it a gurgling of thunder from the far off mountains of the West. ‘great, just what i needed, rain of all things’ Lucy thought to herself.  
        She had just narrowly escaped the hunter’s raids on her last job. She had no clue who tipped off the kingdom’s guards but in they had come, brandishing their shiny new issue guns and bayonets; all so proud of their murdering and all too quick to prove themselves to the crown. Lucy had tried to fight but there was little she could do, she had led the fox right into the hen house and she could only run from the coop. There had been no saving the other wizards, she would have only died if she had stayed longer.  
        Lucy shook her head, forcing the gruesome images from her mind. She set her sights on the approaching town, she could see the lights in the familiar windows. Rain started pouring from the sky, hard and loud, puddling in the dirt dips of the road. She splashed her way down the mud slicks. ' _All roads lead to_ home’ she thought to herself, ‘ _or rome, but whatever’_.  
        It had been 3 days of hard traveling, dodging guards and the king’s spies, but she had made it back to the little town she had hidden away to. Crocus had long since been a magic town, long before any kingdom’s decree that magic was outlawed. And since the guards had come it had stayed that way to those who knew where to look. To the naked eye it was full of normal humans, a sleepy farm town, but underneath the exterior was a network of magic users, of wizards and black markets. The human facade was quickly built up and the guards had left, their job seemingly done. But the wizards knew the truth- they protected each other from the witch hunt in the large cities. There were no rats in Crocus.  
        Lucy made her way through the town, pulling her large black cloak closer over her head, trying to keep the rain from soaking her further. It was futile, she knew, she was already a giant piece of wet fabric, her hands were shriveled with the moisture and the rain showed no signs of letting up. It blurred her vision and made everything smell like wet dog.  
From the darkness she could see the bright red neon sign of the only bar in the town- the safest of the wizard havens the city had. She could see it was a slow night from the lack of people in the windows, but there was something that called to her. All she wanted was to go home but she found herself walking through the heavy wood doors set in a brick wall, lightening and thunder cracked in the sky behind her as she entered.  
       Inside the bar the lights were too bright and the air was too thick but it was familiar to Lucy and she wouldn’t have it any other way. A petite girl was behind the bar, Lucy had been here many times but she couldn’t ever remember the dark hair’d girl’s name and now they were too familiar with each other she wouldn’t dare ask. She was human, nothing special. The girl looked up from cleaning the glasses.

       “Welcome to- Lucy!” She ran over to the soaked figure in the doorway as she pulled her hood off, blonde hair spilled from it. “Oh god, what are you doing in the rain? And you’re hurt! What happened?” She helped Lucy to an open stool one of many in the establishment.  
       Lucy shook her head, looking down at her hands. The bartender brought her a drink, something yellow and hazy in a small glass. Lucy downed it. “I was on a job and someone tipped them off about me.” She knew she didn’t have to say who, the girl would know. "They came in the middle of the night and broke the door down, they didn’t even ask questions, just started killing people. I tried to fight but there were too many of them and I didn’t have enough magic, I had to run away. I’m such a coward.” she sniffled, her head in her hands, tears tumbling from her blue eyes.  
       A bang from across the bar sounded, Lucy peered through her fingers to see a man, about the same age as her, with his hands flat on his table. She hadn’t even seen him or his group when she arrived. His eyes blazed with a look she hadn’t seen in a long time. His brows were angry and his hair was…. pink?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile :) Not sure the update schedule right now but I’ll let yall know :) This started out as a oneshot but I’ve realized I’m really bad at writing short things whoops. Hope you like it!


End file.
